Judge Mia Forever
"Judge Mia Forever" is the series finale of Judge Mia. It is the sixth episode of the eleventh season of the series, and the fifty-second episode overall. In this episode, Judge Mia was sued by people who claimed to have been wrongly sentenced to jail by her. The only way to bail out of the trial was to collect ten-thousand stuffiebucks, so the Gang had to find a way to raise money and save Mia's career. Plot In the opening scene, Hipper, Sue, and Judge Maya are in a darkened room urging someone to carry out a plan. A figure stands in front of them and tell them to initiate the plan, then they all laugh maniacally. After the opening sequence, Miss Luna stands on a stage in front of a crowd. Matilda and Murphy are in the crowd. Matilda is waiting for Mia to arrive, because she's already late. Miss Luna starts the preschool graduation ceremony, and Ken, Ella, and Bella all graduate. Mia arrives, and the rest of the preschoolers graduate (except Buck). Outside the school, Matilda is mad at Mia for being late. It's the last straw; Matilda rejects Mia from the family and tells Murphy and Maggie and Marley not to talk to Mia. The next day at the courthouse, Mia arrives to Humphrey crying and Nut is distressed about something. Nut tells Mia that they just received a court summons for all of them because they are being sued by the E.V.I.L. Association (now called the New World Order of the Evil Conglomeration) for sending innocent people to jail. The only way to avoid going to jail is to pay 10,000 stuffiebucks. That night, Mia wallows in self pity because she has no home, no family, and she is about to be sent to jail. Suddenly the spirit of Reynolds materializes and tells Mia that he has come to help her. He has the idea to do a fundraiser to raise 10,000 stuffiebucks. Judge Mia gathers the gang and tells them about the fundraiser. At first they aren't interested, until Nut tells them about the prize. The person who sells the most will win two batteries. Instantly everyone goes into a frenzy to start the fundraiser. Back at the courthouse after everyone has sold stuff, Nut announces that there is a tie for the top seller between Buck and Birdena. They instantly attack each other and roll out of the courthouse. Then Nut announces that they've only raised 9,999 stuffiebucks, then Reynolds tells Mia that it's time for the trial. At the trial, Hipper, Judge Maya, Sue, Majesty, and Grouch are the plaintiffs. Judge Milo tells them to present their evidence. Their leader reveals himself as Fransisco and says that Judge Mia has sent innocent people to jail. Mia doesn't have a defense, but she explains to Milo that they are only one stuffiebuck short of bailing out. Suddenly Matilda bursts in and says that she was so touched by Mia's determination with the fundraiser that she's donating the last stuffiebuck. Milo lifts the charges and the gang streams to the front of the courtroom around Mia. Everyone starts dancing and the Evil Conglomeration is sent to jail. Characters Quotes Trivia